


Alive

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Allison’s a nice girl, And maybe a bit egotistical, Edge - Freeform, Gen, Joey is the biggest jerk, Joey only pushed Grant further over the edge, Kissing, Lacie really likes food, Murray and Shawn are 100 percent done with the Studios crap, She will do literally anything for it, So much edge, The other employees act like children, Wally’s a bit rude and selfish, but fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: A series of short stories about various employees over the years.





	1. I.O.U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan isn’t welcome here.

_1935_

Quietly but swiftly, a man in a fedora walked through the music department, his body tense. He had all the knowledge necessary to complete his goal. _Violin._ He plucked the strings, allowing them to dig into his flesh. _Piano._ He played the keys unrhythmically, not being one for harmonious sounds. _Violin._ He left it with red marks on his fingers. _Bass Fiddle-_

“And to what do I owe this pleasure Ethan?”

Ethan stopped and slowly turned around, showing no anger or fear. He was good at that, being the head of Animation. Standing in front of him in a pose that was designed to tell him how smug he was, was Harrison the Bass Fiddle Player. He had appointed himself as band leader after Jack resigned. Practically everyone hated his guts. He was like a much lesser version of Joey except less....welll......he didn’t have that air of power around him. 

“My my Ethan, you know it’s rude to go snooping around other people’s stuff.”, He said, flashing him a smile filled with spite, “And I believe you were about to lay your _inky hands_ on _my_ bass Fiddle.”

Ethan looked down at his hands before back up at Harrison, keeping a blank expression. He glanced at the projector booth to make sure Norman wasn’t watching before allowing a scowl to cross his face. Knowing what this meant, Harrison allowed his smile to disappear and be replaced with a look of distaste.

”Tell me, Ethan, what _are_ you doing here?”

”I like music.”, Ethan replied. He’d spent days formulating a lie for this exact moment if Norman was watching and decided to test it now, “But I couldn’t find any records for the Lighter Side Of Hell so I tried to replicate it. But I’m completely tone death.”

Harrison narrowed his eyes and began to circle Ethan like a predator stalking prey. Ethan remained completely still. _Alright, how do I get out of here. Jasmine should’ve realised something’s gone wrong by now. Or perhaps she’s abandoned me to be eaten alive. Yeah. That’s a lot more likely._

“Well, Ethan, that’s a pretty good lie. You really did think it through. Now let me ask you a question Ethan.”, He circled back in front of him, a smile on his lips once more, “Where were you and my piano player on Tuesday night?”

 _Sh**._ Ethan felt his face go red and Harrison’s smile grow wider. _Should’ve know this would happen._ He felt the other man’s eyes examining him, picking apart his secret one avoided gaze at a time. _Crap. I’m done for. He’s going to take me to Sammy and I’ll get eaten alive. He’ll make sure of it._ Ethan leaned back from Harrison, catching a whiff of something like perfume. 

“So _Ethan_ , tell me. Have you been naughty?”

”THERE YOU ARE LADDY!!!”

Both heads looked to the doorway where a very drunk Jasmine was stumbling through, her clothes dishevelled, a bottle with 3 Xs in one hand. Following close behind was Marvin, who was giving her a very stern look, like a dissapointed father. And close behind was George, trying to steady her with his weak arms, his voice quivering like it always did. She barged past Harrison and put an arm around Ethan’s shoulders. 

“I was wondering where you were!”, She boomed in a strong accent, “You missed out on a couple shots with me and the lads!!”

”Apologies Jasmine, I was just trying to get some music for the occasion.”, He looked Harrison in the eyes, “But I couldn’t find it.”

“J-Jasmine.”, George shakily said in a whispery voice, “We didn’t h-have any-“

Her foot slipped, kicking him in the ankle, causing him to clutch and hop about on one leg. Marvin snickered from nearby, pushing his heavy miner hat out of his face. Jasmine kept a broad grin, also looking Harrison in the eyes. He looked at the two of them before smiling.

”Well, make sure you don’t break anything. Also, you should sober up before your work time starts again. Mr Drew doesn’t like people drinking on the job.”

Jasmine returned a smile before stumbling off, dragging Ethan with her. George followed close behind, closed up like a hermit crab in a shell. Marvin cast a glare at Harrison, reaching into his pocket and lighting a cigarette before leaving. They turned a corner and Jasmine straightened up, brushing down her shirt.

”That was a close save. Any longer and I would’ve been done for.”

”Yeah, yeah.”, Jasmine replied, “At least I came. You owe me now.”

”S-So,”, George said, creeping closer to Ethan, “Did you get it?”

”No.”

”What do you mean no!?”, Marvin exclaimed, “I could’ve gotten fired!!”, He crossed his arms, grumbling, “I never even wanted to go through with this stupid plan.”

He let out a small yelp as he was yanked forward by the strong grip of Jasmine. 

“Look, I helped you with that thing, now you need to help me until we see this through.”

”See it through!”, He exclaimed, “You mean MORE sneaking about and lying!? We’ll be fired for sure!”

Jasmine lifted him off the ground, holding him close to his face. Ethan swore he could hear fabric tearing from her grip on his shirt but decided to just enjoy the show.

”Listen bucko, you don’t want to help me with this, you can tell Mr Drew why there’s an hole between his office and the hallway.”

”Okay, Okay!!!”, His feet touched the ground and he snatched his body away, “But if I get fired I will make sure you have a slow and painful death.”

And with that, Marvin turned and stormed away. It appeared that George had long disappeared, as he did in uncomfortable situations. Ethan and Jasmine made eye contact.

”So, guess we’ll have to make a new plan then.”, Jasmine said, arms folded, “Well, I’m free next Thursday.”

”Me too. What about Harrison?”

”Working. But I’m pretty sure you’ve got Saffron on our side.”

She gave him a wink before walking off, curly black ponytail swaying side to side as she left the room. Ethan brushed off his suit, adjusted his tie and left, not noticing a figure slink back into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of just wanted to expand on some relationships between employees here because screw it. Just for context, I’ll provide a list.  
> R&D-Lavender, George, Marvin, Mark, Jamie, Harold, Casey, Sherman, Lacie.  
> Animators-Sarah, Willow, Oscar, Leo, Lyell, Ethan, Nya.  
> Musicians-Saffron, Elsa, Alex, Rouge, Chris, Harrison, Eric, Robin, Sammy, Jack.  
> Toy Department-Shawn, Jasmine.


	2. Smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison meets the janitor.

_1935_

Allison walked through the corridors of Joey Drew Studios silently. The quite thrumming of pipes was one of the only things she could hear. All the other employees were slouched over somewhere working. _Actually doing something while I’m left with talking chairs._ Turning a corner into a another vast empty hallway she heard something rumbling. There were creaks and groans coming from above her. Looking up, Allison saw a pipe that being pushed outward. _Oh no._

It exploded, raining some of its droplets upon her. Letting out a gasp of surprise she ran away. She examined her ruined coat in sorrow. _That was my favourite coat! Well, at least I didn’t get any ink in my mouth._ Stomps came down the hall accompanied by grumbling. A very tall man came into view, a mop at his side, messy black hair matched by stains. A pair of suspenders kept up his baggy trousers which might have once been brown but were now the same damned black as his shoes. His head turned to see the cause of his trouble. They made eye contact.

”It’s only the unfortunate few who have pipes burst right above them.”, The man said.

”I guess I’m just unlucky then.”, She replied, smiling, “Shame it had to get to on my coat.”

He didn’t answer. Shoving past her, he took out a wrench and pulled out what looked to be goggles from one of his pockets. Putting them on he squinted at the inky mess and began to tighten something. Allison cleared her throat before asking.

”So, what’s your name?”, Just the stream of ink, “I’m Allison Pendle. Though some people just call me Ali. Yeah.......I’m a voice actress! I take it you’re a mechanic?

”Janitor.”, He corrected as he leaned away from the bow fixed pipe.

He wiped his face clean as Allison asked, “So, is your hair black naturally or is it all the ink?”

”It’s an advantage that stains don’t show.”, Was the reply, “Why are you talking to me by the way?”

”Um, You seemed a bit lonely. You know, not being in an office with other people and just wandering these halls fixing pipes.”

”Pfft, I prefer it over sitting it an office with my co-workers. They’d be complaining and screaming at me all day long.”

”That doesn’t sound very nice.”, Allison remarked, “So, are you still not going to tell me your name?”

”Wally Franks. Sure you’ve heard about me from that Lawrence.”

The last word was spoken with disgust.

“Oh. Mr Lawrence isn’t that bad. He can be a bit harsh-“

”And interrupt recordings so he can mope in a sanctuary.”

”That too. But overall he isn’t that bad! No one here really is. They just get a bit moody because of Joey.”

He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“You like them?”, she nodded, “Every last one of them is a selfish jerk okay? Stay as far away from them as possible. They’ll just bring you down because you’re better than them.”

Allison gave him another unsteady nod, “Well, I hope to see you again Wally.”

”Sure Allison.”, He said walking off, “Hope to see you again.”

Allison watched him go before putting her inkstained coat back on and walking off.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They actually become good friends after this and Allison tries to help him become a better person.
> 
>  
> 
> It goes well for a bit....


	3. Meanwhile, Somewhere In The Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant is definitely not human.

_1936_

“Grant, come out now.”

Shawn knocked on a wall near a butcher gang poster. Murray stood nearby trying to pull it off the wall but to no avail. Shawn was pretty sure Joey used some Satan magic to fuse it to the wall but Murray was convinced that if Grant could get behind, so could he.

”There’s no Grant here!”, A muffled voice retaliated, “Only the wall!”

”Grant, seriously, it’s been 20 minutes and Lavenders skirt has already been set on fire, Norman’s made the Level 14 evacuee rats his pets and Jack’s threatening to drink an entire vat of ink if Joey doesn’t move his office from the balcony.”

”The one next to Norman’s booth?”

”Yes that one Murray, where have been all these years to not know where Jack’s office is?”

”Well I only came because Abelbuild told me to.”, Murray replied, straining against the poster, “And also because Grant, huff, Grant pulled a couple strings.”

”Who’s Grant?! I’ve never heard of that intelligent man! I’m wall!”

Shawn face palmed and started to pace up and down the hall. Murray had taken out a wrench and had started hacking away at the paper, staring in horror as it failed to leave a mark. 

“I’ll give you a cup of coffee.”, Shawn exclaimed as a screwdriver bounced off of the wall.

”A measly cup?”

Murray stormed off to find something bigger to throw at the wall as Shawn pleaded.

”2 cups!”

“Hmmmm.....Nope.”

”A jug!!”

”Doesn’t appeal to me!”

”A barrel!!!!”

”Well now you’re just getting desperate.”

Murray let out a war cry as he held a toolbox above his head. He ran toward the poster and Shawn slid out of the way as it slammed into the poster. It skidded across the ground, stopping at a dumbstruck Murray’s feet. The poster was intact apart from a few markings and creasing.

”HOW!!!!???”, Murray yelled before running off.

 _Lord knows what he’ll come back with._ Shawn turned back to the wall and sighed.

”Ok. I will convince Lacie to convince him to give you week off work. You can have the whole apartment to yourself for work hours until we come back. On Sunday we will go to our favourite Café and get Coffe or tea or cake, whatever you damn want! Just please come out of the stupid wall!”

”..........The wall doesn’t like being called stupid.”

Shawn let out a groan of frustration and kicked another nearby wall. Examining his tool belt (which was an odd one, almost looked like a mouth) he picked out some scissors. _Here goes nothing._ Sliding them under the small corner of the poster he started to snip in an attempt to loosen it. This only resulted in a pair of perfectly good scissors getting stuck on the wall. Shawn was about ready to give up and leave Grant it starve behind a poster when Murray ran back.

”Shawn!!!! Joey’s going to get a Bendy statue made of pure gold!!!!”

There was aloud tearing sound as a fist punched through the paper. A rather dishevelled and dusty man slid out, looking around like a madman. 

“I heard the accountants call.”

And he vanished from sight, leaving Murray and Shawn to stare at the scene.

”HOW!!!!!!!!!!!?????????”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry Shawn got his scissors back.


	4. Idiot’s

_1936_

“Idiot’s”

Bertrum watched the smoke rise from his cigarette. Through it he could see the pathetic children Joey addressed as ‘employees’ squabbling yet again.

”Think we should do something?”, Lacie asked after smoking her own.

”Absolutely not!”, Bertrum replied, head held high, “I refuse to get involved in such petty squabbles.”

Lacie raised an eyebrow and nodded her head sceptically. They continued to watch then wrestle over a metal part, trampling all over their work. It was much like one of the cartoons. More smoke rose. 

“Ok, I really think we should do something now.”, A loud crash echoed through Storage 9.

”You can, I’m staying right here.”

Bertrum crossed his arms like an angry toddler. Lacie smiled, trying her best to hide a snicker and got up. She split the two boys apart and wrestled the metal part from their hands. Kneeling down, she placed it where it was supposed to go and checked the time. She shooed the employees out like a parent sending their children to school. They left with their heads hung and Lacie with her hands on her hips. Bertrum got up to leave, surprised to see her going back.

”Don’t you want to leave?”, He asked.

”There’s something I need to do first.”

Bertrum shook his head and left, a trail of smoke behind him. Lacie watched him go and turned to a nearby vent. Taking off the grill, she looked around before climbing inside. Most would say vents are a terrible way to get around, to which Lacie would probably throw them a look before going through some vents to prove a point. She had been doing this for a while and had learned how to make her way around. She emerged after quite a bit in a room with various bits and pieces of medical equipment lying about. Just as she did, a person made their way up the stairs and was startled by her appearance.

”Oh, um, hi Lacie.”, Jack said, “Didn’t see you there.”

”It’s Tuesday Jack, you know what I’m here for.”

Jack sighed and reached into his back pocket and removed a samwhich. It was instantly snatched from his hand by Lacie who took a bite. She savoured the flavour before swallowing.

”Thanks Jack.”, She said, patting him on the back, “You make the best samwhiches!”

”Yeah, Yeah, But in exchange for your lunch you better bring me another batch of mechanical parts. Can never tell when those pipes will burst!”

”Gotcha.”, She replied, walking off.

A few minutes later, Jack exclaimed.

”Where’s my biscuits!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacie takes what she wants.
> 
> So yeah, she has a samwhich trade with Jack. And can also climb through vents.  
> .............  
> Don’t really know what I was doing with this awful piece of work but eh.


	5. Jinx.

_1938_

“What are you?”

Wally sighed as he tightened a pipe.

”I am no better than anyone else and I should treat them with respect.”

Allison gave him a little clap and smiled. Wally climbed down from the ladder and stretched. A long yawn escaped him and he placed his wrench inside his box.

”Why are you doing this again? I mean, if you do it to anyone do it to Joey.”

”I prefer getting rid of the misery he caused rather than chasing after a lost cause.”

”Trust me, you don’t want to waste your time on those people. They’re all lost causes.”

”If I can make any improvement with you then their not.”, She answered, giving him an affectionate nudge.

He smiled back before erasing it from his face. He and Allison strolled away from the pipe, Allison chattering to him. They were quite an odd pair, most people thought. Kind, gentle Allison who tried to see the best in everyone. And Wally. Grumpy, lazy Wally. Wally was despised just about as much as Joey himself. But Allison didn’t see that. She didn’t really see it in anyone. They met together everyday for about a month. And then one day, there was someone new. He was a man much older than Allison with spiky brown hair and eyes that were always tired, but always carried a strict authority. He wore a stripy shirt wth short sleeves and was mostly unseen as a result. Allison soon came to learn that this was the legendary Thomas Connor. Wally was always complaining about him and from the moment he told her his name, Allison was fascinated. 

“So, what’s it like fixing pipes on the lower levels?”, Allison asked.

”Tiring.”, He grunted, adjusting a fuse box.

”Sorry for asking, it’s just I’ve heard quite a lot about you! I’ve heard that your cranky and strict and blunt but seeing you now, I don’t really think that’s true.”

”Don’t you have little angels to voice or something rather than bothering me with stupid questions?”, He asked in an annoyed voice.

”Not everyday, but I come in because of Wally.”

Thomas looked at her in a quizzical manner.

”I mean, he’s not the best person, but he can be rather nice once you get to know him personally!”

He placed his wrench on the floor and turned to face her. His expression darkened and Allison felt an ominous feeling creeping over her.

”Did you know that his mother was hit by a car?”

Shock covered her face as a result. Completely taken off guard by what he said, she quietly replied.

”N-No.”

”He was running, didn’t look where he was going, went into the road and CRASH! Next thing he knew his mother was dead and buried and it was all his damn fault.”

Allison clapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes began to water. Thomas ignored this and continued.

”And it wasn’t the last time. He became friends with a boy in elementary school. A year later, he died of illness. High School, had a crush on a girl. She committed suicide. Heck, his sister Charlotte even married Joey’s brother! What’s a worse fate than being Mr Drew’s brother in law?”

He shook his head and tidied us his equipment. Standing up straight, He looked down at Allison with kind but firm eyes.

”What I’m saying is, stay away from that kid. He’s nothing but bad luck.”

And he left Allison alone with her thoughts in the depths of the terrible studio. As he walked away, someone peered through a crack in the air from his office. He smiled and jotted something down. **Wally Franks-Bendy.**

“And now phase 2 begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunate Wally.


	6. Squabbles.

“No! Apples are the best fruit!”

Eric banged his fist on the table. Two opposing sides had gathered around either side, glaring at the opposing one. 

“Are you mad?”, Saffron retaliated, “It’s clearly strawberries!”

”Strawberries!”, Rouge, Chris and Robin cried.

”Apples!”, Elsa, Harrison and Alex answered.

This chorus of fruits went on for some time. Eventually, the Animators passed while in a deep discussion. They paused to watch. One by one they filed in. The musicians turned their geared to them. Ethan crossed him arms and smiled.

”Bananas are undeniably the best fruit.”, He said, all the other Animators nodding in agreement. 

Nya narrowly avoided a flying glass from Harold. He and the rest of R&D chimed.

”ORANGES.”

”BANANAS.”, Sasha yelled, hurling a pen at them.

”ORANGES!!”, Lavender answered, chucking a mug that hit Willow.

”BANANAS!!”, Oscar responded, breaking a chair.

”ORANGES!!!”, George yelled, flipping the table.

”BA. NA. NAS!!!!!”, The battle cry of Leo and Lyell echoed through the group.

All 4 armies screamed and engaged in a vicious fist fight. Hair was pulled, arms were bit, limbs were bruised. The noise could be heard on the other side of the studio. And it was.

”Tomatoes.”, Jasmine silence the room.

Next thing she knew she was tackled into the ground by Casey and Sherman, before being dogpiled.


	7. Lavenders

_1934_

Sammy listened to the sweet voice of Susie as she rehearsed. It flowed from one line to the next like a river. Her heart was poured into the melody, melting his own. He couldn’t help but smile at the joy on her face. Once it was over, she looked at him with expecting eyes. He took a bit to muster words and turned to his papers for assistance.

”You hit every note perfectly.”, He said, scanning over his music sheet.

Susie raised an eyebrow, “You sure that’s not the tiniest bit bias?”

She let out one of those loud charming laughs. Sammy only managed to chuckle. She recovered from her laughing fit and Sammy leaned down to pack up. He placed crinkled sheets and chewed pens inside and turned his head to say goodbye. Only to find that she was staring at him. Their eyes met. They stared for maybe 1 second, 2, 3, they lost count. He sat up straight and cleared his throat.

”Anyway,”, He told her, picking up his bag, “You’re next recordings on Monday. See you then.”

He went to the door. He felt a hand brush against his before squeezing.

”Wait.”

A chair scraped against the floor. A hand went to his shoulder and he found himself turned towards Susie. She staring into her eyes like a hypnotist. His entire face went red. She leaned in close, closer than she had before. She placed a delicate hand on his face. 

It was brief. But it felt like forever. Every second was an hour, every minute a day. It smelt like lavender and ink. He placed his hands on her shoulders. And released at the sound of banging on the glass. They turned, startled like deers in the headlights. Wally was looking in at them and yelled ‘Get a private room!’ through the glass before storming off. And she was gone. She had slinked past him leaving only the faint scent of lavenders in the room and lipstick on his lips. Eventually, the lovely lavender was consumed by the pungent ink. Sammy snapped out of his trance. He shakily opened the door and wiped the lipstick from his lips. He left that room, praying no one noticed the red stain on his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st time writing a kiss, so apologies if it was bad.


	8. Stay

_October 1951_

The door closed with a loud creak as Henry entered. He removed his coat and hung on the nearby hanger before proceeding to the kitchen. Upon entering, he could hear the sound of fingers tapping anxiously on a mug of coffee. Linda watched him come in and sit down. Her face was pale and solemn.

“What’s wrong?”, Henry asked.

Linda’s mouth twitched with a forced smile, “Nothing.”

Henry gave her a knowing look. She avoided his gaze and rushed into her words.

”Anyway, how was work?”

”Monotonous.”, He answered, glancing at her mug, “I take it there’s coffee in the pot?”

She nodded, her expression distant and stressed. He got up, leaving Linda alone with whatever thoughts she had. He poured himself a cup and found a piece of stray paper in his pocket. He chucked it in the bin, noticing something odd. An inkstained, battered letter sat inside. He picked it up and strolled over to Linda.

”Linda.”, She looked over before tensing up, “What is this?”

”Well, um, it’s-“

The colour drained from his face, “It has Joey’s address on it.”

“Who do you think it was in the bin?”

Henry reached to open it. He hesitated. Peeling off the top he pulled out the letter. It was old and yellowed, yet surprisingly clean. He read it over, the handwriting sickingly familiar. 

**Dear Henry,**

**It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn’t it? If you’re back in town, come visit the old workshop. There’s something I need to show you.**

**Your best pal, Joey Drew.**

Linda rested her head on his shoulders.

”I know what you’re thinking.”

”What am I thinking then?”

”You’re thinking about abandoning me to go chasing after some long dead past.”, She snatched the letter from his hand and threw it in the bin, “And I won’t let you do that.”

“Linda, He may just want to apologise!”, Henry protested.

”No! He bought you on false dreams once before and I won’t let him do it again!”

”I have to give him a chance!”

”A chance!?”, Linda said in disbelief, “I’m sorry, but have you been ignoring the dissapearences that have been happening for them past 30 years!?”

”How do you know it was him!?”

”LISTEN TO YOURSELF HENRY!!!”, Linda screamed, “THIS JOEY DREW WE’RE TALKING ABOUT, SCAMMER AND LIAR, AND YOU ARE DEFENDING HIM!!!!???? I AM YOUR WIFE!!!! I WANT WHAT’S BEST FOR YOU, AND YET YOU WANT TO RUN OFF ON SOME CRAZY HOPE????!!!!! NO!!!!”

The dust settled as Linda took deep breaths. Henry wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

”I’m sorry.”

”I’m sorry too.”

”Please, I need to know if everything, right from the beginning was lies. And.......Maybe, just maybe, I could find the missing people.”

They let go of one another and Linda smiled.

”Fine. As long as you promise to turn around at the first sign of danger.”

”I promise.”

And they sat back down, engaging in a conversation about their baby. 

Not that Henry would be around for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry’s not good at keeping promises.


	9. He Called Her Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were always in someone elses pocket.

Susie never really liked Joey. He was egotistical, a pathological liar and a generally awful person. She had briefly fell to his charms though. Lunches together, discussions about dreams, being called Alice. She felt privileged, special. Like he cared about her. What a fool. He had been building her up just so that he could bring her down. He had trapped her in a cage with lies and promises. Every word, every whispered aspiration was another bullet in his gun. Instead of being special she was merely a lamb for slaughter. He had tried to teach her her place with that. Knock down her tower of dreams to make her submissive. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. She hung about, learned mechanics, nosied into things, talked with Norman, asked questions, manipulated others. She had become almost as bad as him. Joey liked to think he was observant, and in some ways he was right. But there was always that one drop of ink that escaped his grasp. It stained the paper of his plans, his perfect perfect plans. That’s why he hated the Angel so much. She was a reminder of his greatest failure. And Joey never took failure as an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit different but eh.


	10. Three Demons.

_October 31st 1951_

Charlotte handed Linda another handkerchief to blow her nose on. She gently patted her back, a smile painted on her face. She was good at smiling in bad situations. Barney watched from afar, not daring to go near her. His wife whispered comforting words and Linda nodded. He could tell she didn’t believe her. She never would. Linda was like that. She was stubborn in all circumstances, only melting for Henry. She believed no one except herself. It was a flaw and a strength. Words were exchanged between them and she left her to solemnly stare into nothing. She walked past him and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. Her face was weary and tired. It was a burden of being such a good person. You always had to smile, no matter what. One day the stress would crush her. It was a sad inevitability.

”How is she?”, Barney asked, afraid to look Charlotte in the eyes.

”Terrible. I mean, losing him just before a baby? I can’t imagine that.”

Barney felt a pair of eyes burning into him.

”She’s looking at me.”, He whispered.

”Come with me, you can help me make her some coffee.”

The rain beat against the window, the wind howling to let it inside. Barney didn’t understand why. There was already a storm in here. Steam rose from the mug as Charlotte finished the coffee. She walked over to the table and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up. She pressed the mug into his hands. They silently communicated. He reluctantly stood up and left the room. Even before he entered, he could feel Linda glaring at him. Taking deep breaths he went inside. Sure enough, her eyes were narrowed at him.

”I brought you some coffee.”, He managed to croak from his dry throat.

She turned to look out of the window. He sat down next to her on the couch, placing the mug on the coffee table. Rain continued to bombard the world  outside the window. He waited for the other to say something. She didn’t. Not even a thank you. After struggling for so long in suffocating silence, two words were spoken.

”I’m sorry.”

Linda gave no answer. The final knife to his heart. It was his turn to cry. And Linda just stared out of the window, waiting for Henry to come back. And they waited, with the slim hope that he could solve everything. But if there’s one lesson Henry learnt, it’s that dreams don’t come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a happy note to end on!


End file.
